


New Hope

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Junko's going to try to right every wrong she's made with that first game.





	

Mukuro has  _that_ look in her eyes.

 

Junko doesn't respond, brushing through her blonde locks with a brush that's of course in this school's 'Headmistress's Office' along with a mirror, some hair ties, and a class photo of before she screwed up so many lives.

 

"You know, if you want I could disguise myself again." Then there's a glint in her twin's eyes, that complete opposite, look of not despair that still looks foreign and unusual on Junko. "I'll be fine sis!" She ties up her hair, not in her usual Monokuma clips, no, that'd be offensive too every person in the building. But her hair fits perfectly in to two fluffy, huge pigtails with her new bows.

 

"Now excuse me Miss Ikubasa, but your student will be arriving soon! Better tidy up!" And with that she skips out of the room.

 

Junko passes by Sayaka and Chihiro, both finished with preparing their classes on how to help victims cope and look their murderers in the eye. They notice her and wave.

 

Junko also walks right by Leon's and Celestia's classroom that is to help killers forgive themselves. One is actually preparing, while the other is lounging about, too darn lazy to help but not enough to not manipulate a boy to do her work. Junko sighs and passes on.

 

Mukuro's class is empty but mostly prepared. After all, the solider is responsible for dealing with falsely executed victims, salvaging them would be one of the toughest jobs due to all the trauma. Mukuro walks in front of her sister with a soft smile and waves.

 

Then there's the Counselling Office, for students who want advice from the rest of the faculty who were the remaining deaths of Junko's killing game. Volunteering for this side project wasn't an ideal afterlife, but at the thought of thousands of games, spawned from the first, the charitable side of the souls was brought out. It'd be a crime to not help these poor kids.

 

The entrance is right there, close to Junko's classroom. The room for 'Mastermind Rehabilitation' which is honestly sounding a lot scarier than she intended it too. But it's not like she can go soft on them, she has to go all out in a Junko-like fashion to scare these killers straight and make sure their next life is less horrific.

 

The entrance to the school is right there, Junko holds her breath. Is playing Makoto in hell really what she should be doing? She could turn back-

 

The teachers and staff, her class, is right behind her. She meets their eyes, cold glances but with a gentle trying. They don't want to hold a grudge, they all volunteered to help her help all of these kids she ruined.

 

It's not like she can back out now.

 

The doors fling open and the new class is outside, distracted by an ongoing fight. Several kids beating up one girl, the mastermind from the intel Junko's already gathered.

 

All she does is clear her throat and twirl. She gains the class of sixteen's attention and all she can do is grin. Being Naegi is too easy.

 

"I'm Headmistress Enoshima! Welcome to Heaven's Peak Academy!"


End file.
